


What if?

by plsbemystar



Series: Markhyuck short oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Betaed, fluff?, just me projecting my feelings tbh, kinda rushed and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsbemystar/pseuds/plsbemystar
Summary: What if it never gets better?What if it keeps on hurting?





	What if?

-Mark!  
Once again, Mark could hear the boy whine, cry and call his name from the other side of the room, and wondered once again why did he chose to stay back with Donghyuck while the rest of the members had fun roaming around the city. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his company, after having to share his space with the younger for so long both with his comebacks with 127 and with Dream he was used to his strange cuddly manners.  
What bothered him was that they had planned to go out and record a video for their youtube channel but right when they were almost at the door Haechan got the worst pains on his leg, and the managers, knowing that he had just recovered from an injury decided to keep him inside to rest for the whole day. And honestly... Mark was quite worried about the other boy’s injury, what if he never truly recovered? What if this one injury would chase him all his life and stop him from continuing being an idol? What if he had to leave the group or only join certain comebacks?  
The only thing that stopped his thought was the ice bag in his hands, grounding him and reminding him that Haechan was already waiting for him, both his legs spread on the queen size bed they shared, the laptop balanced on his lap and his eyes closed, mouth open to leave out his little whines that tried to get the older boy’s attention.  
-Does it still hurt?  
-It doesn’t really hurt, it’s just annoying.  
Mark hummed, again not satisfied with his answer, but quietly covered the ice in a towel and placed it in Haechan’s hand, expecting him to place it on his leg, but instead he put his on his forehead, closing his eyes and shutting the laptop down.  
-Do you ever wonder what would happen if it just doesn’t stop hurting?- he started, but didn’t leave Mark room to answer, maybe scared of what he would say, maybe just not wanting an answer from the other boy- What if it gets worse?  
-Then we will figure something out.  
Haechan opened his eyes to look at him, dove like eyes staring at his eyes, a stray curl of grey hair almost damp because of the ice, which he finally decided to move to rest now just below his knee.  
-There is not much that we can figure out. What about...  
The words died on his tongue, a stray sob floating in the air around them, not really leaving Haechan’s mouth, as he had stopped it while biting his lip and pushing them out on a pout.  
It was hard, not knowing if he would ever stop feeling hurt every time his leg just felt like aching, it was hard to not want to give up and just bury himself on the blankets and eat as much greasy food as he wanted... But right now he just could cuddle even closer to Mark, who had just joined him on the bed and was looking at his as if he was the most precious human being in the world.  
-It will be alright, Donghyuck, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is too short, and angsty, and I haven't proof readed it (english is not my firts language, so im sorry in advance for all the mistakes), to be honest I'm not proud of it but well.  
> As a side note, remember, it can always get better if you work hard enough, don't give up!  
> find me on twitter/scream at me, i have the same @ there


End file.
